Of Fools and Friends
by Lemon Zinger
Summary: Pippin comes to give Merry some wonderful news, but when it isn't well received, the two part on bad terms. Will they be able to reconcile or will an accident pull them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

Merry opened the unexpected knock on the door and found Pippin standing there, gazing at the ground and then looking up with a smile. The sight of his best friend caught Merry off guard for a moment, but then he cried out in happiness.

"Pippin!" Merry greeted with a cry of surprise and wonder. He hadn't had a visit from his friend in awhile, and he was overjoyed to see him. He immediately jumped on him with a giant hug that nearly brought them both tumbling to the ground.

"It's wonderful to see you Merry!" Pippin said, laughing at the silliness of their ways. Even after a long, difficult journey to the very gates of Mordor, they were still able to laugh and go on with their lives. "I have good news!"

Merry pulled back to examine his friend's face that was practically as bright as the afternoon sunshine. He paused a moment to pull down his shirt that had become ruffled from the hug. "Indeed? Well tell me over a plate of cookies, it's nearly teatime!" Pulling his friend inside, Merry took his simple brown coat and hung it before leading him to the kitchen where he laid out a large plate of cookies between them and a pot of tea along with mugs.

"Well?" Merry asked in exited curiosity. He knew it had to be important to bring his friend over to visit and he was eager to hear whatever news Pippin brought.

Pippin slowly took a sip of tea and bit a cookie. Merry's smile turned dangerous. "Pippin!" He growled, hating the suspense.

Pippin laughed. "I'm going to propose to Lily!" He said, pulling out a little box and showing Merry the ring.

Merry's excitement turned to shock. Lily was a snobbish, overbearing hobbit well known to flirt and flaunt herself. She rarely ever stayed with one hobbit more than three months. She was beautiful to be sure, but would Pippin really be happy with that sort of woman? Merry doubted it. Merry doubted this was anything more than infatuation.

Clearly, Merry's expression betrayed his thoughts.

"You aren't happy for me?" Pippin asked, somewhat surprised about Merry's silence. He had thought Merry would have been happy for him. He had come here intending to as Merry to participate in the ceremony and helping him to arrange things. He had been looking for his help and to see the unsure face of his friend looking back at him was almost too much. He had been obsessed with Lily since they were young children together, with her soft ginger hair falling around her delicate features and her brown eyes warm and so alluring... Returning as a hero had finally made her see him and now he wasn't going to miss out on being with her forever.

"I… I'm just surprised. This is rather soon." Merry said delicately.

Pippin nodded. "I know, but I love her." He asserted.

Merry frowned. How could his young cousin possibly know that? "But this has only been going on for what, a few months?"

"Since Sam's wedding." Pippin said.

Merry's eyes grew wide and he did a double-take. "That was only two months ago!" He protested.

"I fell in love Merry!" Pippin cried, grabbing the ring and rising.

"Pippin I'm merely worried you're not thinking this through – "

"No, I thought you would be happy for me Merry, but I see now that I was wrong." Pippin said, storming outside.

"Pippin will you just listen to me?" Merry cried, running after his friend. He grabbed his arm, intending to stop Pippin's angry retreat.

Pippin yanked his arm away. "I'm not a child anymore! I've marched to the very gates of Mordor! I don't need you hanging over my shoulder and ruling my life! I'm not a fool anymore!"

Merry flinched at the sudden, unexpected tirade. "Pip, I didn't say you were a fool!"

"But you imply it. You imply that I can't make good decisions. If I love her Merry than that's all that matters!"

Merry sighed. "Pippin she doesn't really care about you – "

"You're just jealous because you aren't my best friend anymore!" Pippin hissed. Merry recoiled he continued. "In fact, you aren't my friend at all. If you are going to go meddling into my affairs!"

With that, Pippin turned around and stormed off with fists clenched angrily at his side, leaving Merry standing alone on the pathway that led to his door. Pippin had never felt so completely furious with Merry. He had learned a great deal on their trek through Middle Earth. Surely now he had earned the right to be looked at like a full-grown adult rather than a child, but Merry didn't seem to think so. He was convinced that Merry had to be wrong and hurried to return to Lily.

A tear slid down Merry's cheek as he watched the form of Pippin retreating. Turning around, he pulled the door shut behind him and stormed off, heading down towards the Brandywine with hasty steps. It was where he always went when he was mad. He had done it even as a child, but now the problems seemed so much more complex.

He sat on the banks in a special spot of his, kicking pebbles angrily and hurling sticked into the water. He was furious. It wasn't right that he was trying to help his impulsive cousin only to have him shrug off not only the advice but his friendship! "If Pippin wanted to be treated like a grown elf, he might try acting like one." Merry growled.

He continued to kick stones around even as the sun began to sink into the horizon, but then he lost his footing on the slick banks and he slipped backwards, landing halfway in the water and his head colliding with the hard stones.

Stars exploded in his vision, and then it was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Pippin felt totally miserable by the time he had gotten home. He felt bad for exploding, but he was deeply hurt by his friend's treatment. He wasn't a child anymore. He had grown up on that journey, why couldn't they see that?

Pippin headed for the tavern, knowing that to be where his friends usually gathered. He went inside quietly, and shut the door behind him. He heard Lily's giggle above the ruckus, and he turned back around to greet her.

And was greeted by the sight of her dancing with Grigory, a typically shy and reserved hobbit that was stumbling around with her in one arm and a tankard in his other. The liquid sloshed out and on the pair as they moved wildly about, keeping poor time with the beat. Pippin could guess easily enough they had been drinking heavily. It was a shock though to see Lily kiss him passionately when the music came to a stop.

Pippin swallowed and tried to send his tears back. He wondered if maybe she was just caught up in the moment, but as she moved away to sit down and catch her breath, Grigory followed her.

Pippin summoned up his courage and went over, standing across the table from them. "Lily?"

She looked up at him, her eyes still bright. "Oh, you're back Pippin." She said. She had on a light blue dress with pretty ribbons and bows all over it. Her outfits were always fancy. Her hair was in a low ponytail, but after all her twirling it was falling loose in front.

"Yes I am." Pippin said, giving Grigory a look. Grigory gave him a lopsided smile in return. "Can we talk, alone?" He brought his eyes back to Lily.

Lily rose with a sigh. "I suppose."

Pippin led her outside and around the side of the building. "What was that?" He asked, hurt creeping into his tone.

Lily shrugged. "I was just dancing Pippin. I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

"You kissed him thought."

Lily nodded. "And?"

Pippin sighed, deciding that he would forgive her. Maybe if she knew he planned to marry her she'd understand. Pulling out the ring, Pippin held it out to her. "Lily I want to marry you."

Lily laughed a bit, seeming completely unaffected by his declaration. "Oh Pippin you didn't really think we'd last forever did you?" She scoffed.

Pippin, in speechless shock, just stared at her.

"Pippin, I'm too young to get tied down to one hobbit." Lily said with a shake of her head. "And certainly not with you." The way she said it cut him like a knife. "I'm going back inside." And with that she turned around and walked away.

Burning with shame and sorrow, Pippin turned away from the tavern and walked slowly back home. His chest hurt terribly and he slowly walked the short way home and curled up in bed, letting himself cry until he was so worn out he just slipped into sleep.

He woke to knocking and sat up a little. He was foggy for a moment, but then the events of the day before came flooding back to him. It was all he could do to not burst into tears again.

He heard the door opening and a voice calling for him. "Pip?"

"Pippin?"

Frodo and Sam. He had no idea what they were doing here, but he rose and went to his doorway. "Morning." He called.

They both came into sight around a corner.

"Still in bed at this hour Peregrin?" Frodo asked with a grin. "How late were you up?"

"Late." Was all Pippin said. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam said I needed a vacation away from my study and writing." Frodo said, shooting his gardener with a look. "And so we thought we'd come see you."

Pippin frowned. Frodo had Sam looking out for him. It made Pippin's heart ache to see them so close when he had possibly lost Merry's friendship for forever. What had he done?

"What's wrong Pippin?" Sam's voice was filled with concern and he took a step towards the downcast young elf.

"Nothing." Pippin lied. "I'm going to change." He said, turning to go back into his room.

He used the moment alone to let it out. He didn't have many tears left, but he managed to get some out before getting dressed and checking in the mirror to see that he didn't look like he'd been crying at all. He dressed in a simple green shirt and brown pants and then went out to join his friends.

Sam has already started on breakfast when Pippin came out. His three older sisters were already settled into their own homes and his parents were spending the week with relatives, so he had the house to himself. "Hope you don't mind." Sam asked over his shoulders as he fried some bacon and eggs.

"No, thanks." Pippin said. "Smells wonderful."

"Sam loves cooking now. I think he missed it on the journey." Frodo said. They hadn't had hot meals often. When they had gotten home, Sam had taken on the added duty of cook for his friend, ensuring Frodo regained some weight and as much of his health as he was able.

"Well he's good at it." Pippin replied. He had visited Frodo often enough to have had several of Sam's meals and always left full and satisfied.

"So Pippin, what has kept you in bed? It's nearly time for elevensies already." Frodo pressed.

Pippin bit his lip. "I was at the tavern late." He admitted.

Just then there was a knocking that summoned his attention and he rushed to answer the door. "I'll get it!" He called over his shoulder.

When he answered he found a little red-faced boy looking up at him. He held a small envelope in his hands and he handed it to Pippin. "For you sir." He said with an accent to his young voice.

"Thank you." Pippin said, pulling out a small coin for the messenger. He grinned and hurried off now that he had delivered the letter.

Pippin opened it and blinked in surprise. It was from Estella, one of Merry's close friends. She asked if Pippin knew Merry's whereabouts since he disappeared and hadn't said anything to anyone.

Pippin's heart froze in his chest. On top of everything else, now Merry was missing. He must've gasped or made some other noise, because it brought the attention of his two guests.

"Pippin?" Frodo asked, coming up behind him. Sam wasn't far behind.

"Merry… he's missing…" Pippin stammered, in shock. Where would Merry go and why wouldn't he tell someone? Pippin hoped he was okay.

"Sam pack a lunch, we'll eat on the way." Frodo instructed.  
Pippin gave him a curious glance.

"We're going to find him." Frodo said with determination. They set off, but Pippin's face was dark. They wouldn't reach the Brandywine until evening. He could only hope that they reached Merry in time.

* * *

**Thanks to all the lovely reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived, the search was getting started. They were using torches to search the forests (as deep as they dared) and the riverbanks. Pippin, knowing Merry usually went to the river when he was mad, joined the searchers. His heart grew more and more heavy with every unfruitful step.

Pippin spotted him at last. He gave a choked cry, bringing the attention of the other searchers, and then ran forward. He tenderly picked up Merry's head and cradled it in his lap before feeling something sticky on his fingers. He looked down to where his hand was and noticed there was a nasty gash under it. In the limited light, Pippin began to imagine it as more horrible than it first appeared.

"He's wounded!" He called back, gently turning Merry's head so the wound was better exposed.

Sam knelt next to him and he looked it over with a grim expression. "He's been out here too long, we need to get him inside where it's warm, he's soaked." He pointed out where Merry's pants and part of his shirt were soaked by the water. The hobbit moaned and shivered, the only signs of life from him. His breathing was chillingly shallow and Pippin was scared at any second that it would stop altogether.

Two stronger hobbits stepped forward and, using jackets, they formed a makeshift stretcher. Pippin felt and arm come around him and looked over to see Frodo. Frodo didn't say anything and he didn't have to. After all they had been through together they could lend comfort with the simplest of touches and gestures.

Pippin continued to let the tears fall under the cover of the darkness. He felt like such a fool. He had not only been cruel to Merry, but Merry had been right all along. Lily had cast him off and left him for her freedom. Now he feared Merry was going to leave him too.

Even though Pippin's thoughts reminded him that he had left Merry first. He had abandoned him when Merry had only been trying to help. He wished he could take back those cold words and fix everything. He had been trying to assert his independence, and it left him feeling like a complete child instead.

They got Merry to his house and only Sam, Frodo, and Pippin stayed. Sam tended to Merry using skills he had learnt on their journey together. He changed Merry out of the wet clothing and put him into clean clothes. He gave Merry something to fight off the fever before turning his attention to the wound.

Frodo sat by Pippin, looking anxious and scared. Pippin, trying to keep an emotionless face of stone, was rather surprised. Frodo had faced more horrors than he could imagine, Pippin thought he would have more courage than this.

Frodo looked over, feeling Pippin's eyes on him. "You holding up?" He asked the youngest hobbit gently.

"I'm fine." Pippin said. It was a boldfaced lie. He knew it, but brave men didn't show their fear.

Frodo gave a half-smile, not protesting the false statement though he knew it to be one. "Well, I'm scared." He admitted plainly. He felt sorry for Pippin, regardless that they didn't have the full story. Clearly something was bothering the young hobbit deeply. He only hoped he could help.

Sam looked up briefly, wondering about his Frodo, but when he caught on to what his friend had in mind, he simply returned to his task. He was attempting to finish cleaning Merry's headwound as the unconscious hobbit moaned and shivered, even though the fire was high and he was well covered with blankets. The fever made him restless in his sleep, making Sam's task more difficult.

"Y-you are?" Pippin stuttered, shocked by the honesty from Frodo.

Frodo nodded. "Merry is my friend. I'd be scared to see any of you in that condition. While I trust Sam's skills as a healer, I will worry about him. That was a pretty nasty gash and he was missing for over a day."

Pippin looked down. "I'm scared too." He admitted, finally breaking down. Frodo again put an arm around him as the young hobbit finally began to tell his tale.

"I came to tell him I was going to propose to Lily, but he disagreed with my hastiness and he was right. Lily turned my down like a forgotten toy. I feel terrible now…" Tears streamed down his face and Frodo pulled him into a hug, letting Pippen cry into his chest.

"Shhh, lets just hope you get a chance to mend things alright?" Frodo said.

"He is doing better now that he's warmer." Sam called over, trying to offer Pippin some optimism. He didn't mention his fears over the head wound and the problems that would result, but that could wait.

Pippin looked back. "He is?"

"Yes, though he still has a fever. If you want to sit with him that's fine now." Sam said, rising.

Pippin gave Frodo a hug of gratitude, and then timidly went over to Merry. Perching on his friend's bed, he was reminded of how he'd looked after him after the battle in Gondor. He held Merry's hand and began to speak in soft tones to him, wishing he would get better soon.

Leaving them for a moment, Sam went out to rinse off his hands. Frodo followed.

"Did you tell him the truth?" Frodo asked the sandy-haired hobbit.

Sam looked back and nodded as he dried his hands on his pants. "Yes, Merry should make a full recovery, but that blow to his head will be another matter entirely. I'm not sure what sort of consequences that will bring." He warned. "But Merry is out of danger."

Frodo breathed a sigh of relief and Sam studied him closely. "You really were terrified then, mister Frodo." He thought the story had been partially fabricated.

"Sam, I have faced death for myself and I no longer have any fear for it. What I fear is the death of someone else." Frodo said. "I told Pippin the truth. Losing Boromir was a great blow to me. I never had a chance to reconcile with him over our fight. I understand what Pippin is going through."

Sam quietly watched his master for a moment before nodding. "Well, I'll do whatever I can." He said.

"I know you will." Frodo said, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. They walked back into the house and quietly closed the door to the night.


End file.
